Under the Olympian Sun
by The Underground Symphony
Summary: Complications arise as Percy tries to tell Annabeth what needs to be said. PercyxAnnabeth fan fic! Might not be one for the first couple of chapters. Find out why!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **This is my first fan in the PJO section! Enjoy:)**

I could actually hear my heart beating, sweat trickling my cheek.

_Clank! _The opposing sword clashed against Riptide, sending vibrations through us both.

I slashed Riptide to the heal of my opponent, but they dodged it quickly.

We began to circle each other, swords at neck point.

I panted, "I've got to admit, you were a worthy opponent. One of the best. But why don't you--"

My opponent jabbed at my shoulder with the sword. I dropped Riptide, screaming in pain. Gods, that hurt!

Panting heavily, my opponent breathed,

"Give up, Percy. You were dead the second you fought in the battle. And now, feel the shame brought upon you. Time to die, punk!"

Wait, what?!

My opponent brought their sword up to my neck and pushed down to the ground.

The blade was rubbing against my neck. I was beginning to feel the sting of the cold metal.

"Dead," she whispered softly, her lips centimeters away from my ear. I could smell the sweet smell of her shampoo; jasmine and strawberry.

She stood and gave me her hand. A grin spreading across her face. Pulling me up, I started to laugh.

My name is Percy Jackson and I was just defeated by my best friend, Annabeth Chase. She was a daughter of Athena, which meant, don't get her ticked or you're dead. Which reminded me…

"What was up with you wanting to tear my head off?! 'Feel the shame brought upon you. Time to die, punk' You _never_ call me punk. Gods, I thought you were going to go on a murdering spree!" I exclaimed.

All she did was giggle. Gods, how I loved that giggle.

"I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain, but all's fair in love and war."

"Who said anything about war? And as for the love thing—"

"There you are!"

She turned around and running up, came a boy with dark shaggy, messy hair. His body obviouly told you he was athletic. He had gold eyes and a smile that will melt any girl, even Clarrise (I never thought she would like ANYBODY!), into a puddle. His name was Alexander Key, Annabeth's _boyfriend. _Yuck!I still remember the converstion we had about a month ago...I ended up yelling...

_"HOW CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING IN THAT JERK!"_

_"What are you talking about? He's from Apollo's cabin. There aren't THAT many jerks in that cabin."_

_"AND I SUPPOSE YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE A MILLION KIDS!"_

_"PERCUS JACKSON! WHAT THE HELL HAS COME OVER YOU? ALL I SAID WAS THAT HE INVITED ME FOR A STROLL ON THE BEACH! YOU ACT LIKE IT'S A MARRAGE PROPOSAL! YOU AREN'T MY MOM OR DAD! I CAN DATE WHOEVER I WANT! AND I DOUBT IT WILL TURN OUT TO BE ANYTHING SERIOUS, PERCY! Gods..."_

How wrong she was.

He pushed past me, knocking me to the ground. Annabeth took no note of that. He embraced her in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. Her arms wrapped around his waist and his hands were tangled in her hair.

Oh gods…

I wonder how long it will be until she remembers I'm still here.

1 minute later...

Time to go.

"Ok, I'm going to go now..." I said, walking away.

No response.

"Yup, back to good old cabin 3..."

Not a sound, except for both of them sucking face.

"Don't mind me! I'm just going to go blow up the cabins and then maybe pelt the Big house with eggs!"

Still, just as oblivious as ever.

"Hey, Annabeth! I'm actually an orphan wizard with a lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead."

Not a word. Alexander just began kissing her neck. GROSS! Anger began to swell up inside me. Still kissing her neck, Alexander look up and gave me this cold hard look: It was saying, "Get lost, twerp."

A lump formed in my throat. I started to run. I couldn't't take it.

I ran to the beach, hoping to clear my head. I sat on a rock and began to think.

What's happening to me? It didn't't bother me before. Annabeth can date whoever she wants to. It's not my problem.

Maybe Grover will know what to do. I just hope that he wouldn't give me the answer I know that's is deep in my heart: I was falling in love with her. I was falling in love with Annabeth Chase.

**Author's Note: A little short, I know. I will make it longer next time, I swear! **


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: All right, so tell me what you think! Should I make it short or long? Percy and Annabeth will get together, I swear! Got to make Percy suffer before I can make him happy. I will write some one shots later. I just need to create some drama for later events… R and R! This is rated Teen!**

**Long Live Percy Jackson!**

**TF**

**There is a reason for Alexander to be in Apollo...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking a long time to update! Here it is! I might have written some notes to you guys in regards to the future of the story. Some of you might want to ignore some of the note because I have the outline of the story all planed out. **

_Up in Mount Olympus…_

"Aphrodite! What is wrong with this picture?" Athena exclaimed.

Aphrodite walked over and peered to see what she was pointing at.

"A boy is in love with a girl who is in love with another guy. Good plot-"

"This isn't one of your soap operas, APHRODITE!" Athena exploded. "My daughter is being stalked by POSIDON'S SON! I want him gone!"

"Hey, the deal was that I make Annabeth not fall in love with Percy, not the other way around! Besides, why do you want them apart? I think they look SO CUTE together!" she squealed, "and another thing, why a son of Apollo? I think one of my sons would have-"

"Because your sons are self-centered and arrogant. At least with a son of Apollo, I can keep an eye on them."

"Somebody is being a little over-protective today," Aphrodite sang.

"GRR. JUST FIX IT!" and Athena stormed off.

"Wow, for a goddess of wisdom, she isn't very smart when it comes to love. She doesn't know that the magic only works when Alexander's around and is broken if Percy can beat Alexander in a duel. And at the same time, I am fulfilling my promise to Percy last summer…

"_And don't worry, I'm not going let this be easy and boring for you. No, I have some wonderful surprises in store. Anguish. Indecision. Oh, just you wait."_

**(p. 187. This is the American Version, so it might be different. THE TITAN'S CURSE is the book)**

"Let's see what's happening down there…"

_Back at Camp…_

Annabeth's POV

_My gods! What a hot guy!_

_I want this moment to last…_

"Hey, I have to go to training. See you later, ok?" Alexander said, breaking apart from little moment on Cloud 9. He ran off, hair shining in the sun. I just gazed after him.

The moment he left, I felt like I broke out of a trance. Like a wave of cool water washed over me.

Wait a minute, what just happened.

Realization washed over me.

My gods, what a JERK! Couldn't he see I was having a moment with Percy?

OH MY GODS! PERCY! What the hell was I doing? And then…but he…ahh!!

"All right, Annabeth," I said to myself ", that was the 4th time this week (oh my gods! 4th time?) that has happen. Something is definitely wrong with me. I better go talk to Thalia. But first-"

I started to run to my cabin, planning to rinse out my traitor mouth with a gallon of Listerine.

_1.4 thousand rinses later…_

"Hey, who used all the mouthwash?" a voice cried.

_Go to go. _

I ran out my cabin, sprinting towards the forest. There, a group of the hunters were emerging from the forest. Hopefully, Thalia is among one of them.

"I think that might have been the most productive event here at Camp Half-Blood" I heard Zoe state, cleaning a sword. Was that…blood! Ugh, doesn't matter.

"Annabeth!" cried a familiar voice. Out of the group, came Thalia. She was a mess.

She had joined the hunters, after the…incident last time, with Luke.

I ran to embrace my friend and, hopefully, get an answer to this nightmare.

"Annabeth, you should have been there! There was this- what's wrong?" she asked, catching my gazed.

I began to tear up. I couldn't take it anymore. Why did kissing another guy hurt so much. Then I realized…

"Thalia, I need to talk to you urgently!" I said, tears swimming down my cheeks.

"My gods, what happened. And why do you smell so minty- fresh?" she exclaimed, trying to make me laugh.

I stiffed a giggle, but it didn't help.

"It's a long story…" I started.

"We've got all summer," Thalia stated. And so I started by saying,

"I think I'm in love with Percy."

Percy's POV

I eventually found Grover eating, you guessed it, enchiladas and drinking, what else, coffee.

I ran over and stood under the tree which he was sitting at.

"Hey Pershe! Whats da madder?" Grover mumbled, his face stuffed with the bean and cheese dish.

I couldn't get it out fast enough:

"So-i-was-sparring-with-annabeth-and-all-of-a-sudden-her-crappy-excuse-for-a-boyfriend-comes-along-and-now-i-think-im-in-love-with-her."

Catching my breath, I stared at Grover, who had his mouth open and his enchilada in hand.

"I actually didn't think it was humanly, or in your case, half-blood, possible for someone to talk that fast. All I caught was you were sparing with Annabeth and her boyfriend comes along and starts making out with her. What was that last sentence?"

Grover didn't look like he was joking.

A moment of pause.

I said with a sigh, "and I think I'm falling in love with her. With Annabeth, I mean."

His face turned pale and started choking, reaching for his coffee. But he spilled that. Ok, time for Percy Jackson to come to the rescue. Again.

I went up behind him and gave him the Heimlich Maneuver. A few seconds later, he popped out a piece of enchilada on the grass.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I just wasn't expecting you to realize it this soon." Grover exclaimed, still gasping for air.

"Well, it-wait a minute. You were EXPECTING this!" I shouted. How can someone else know something about myself that I don't.

"Well, kinda. You two are always looking at each other like you are the world most valuable treasure or something. And, you kinda drool when she goes out for a swim" he snickered.

"I don't look at her when she swims and I definitely don't drool!" I stated, blushing.

"Do too. But, it doesn't matter. The thing is, how are you going to ask her?"

"Ask her what, exactly?" I asked, suspiciously

"To the summer solstice dance. It's tonight."

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?" I yelled. What other things don't I know about? Next, I'm going to find out that my whole life story is a best-selling children's book, right?

I was going to go ballistic.

"I figured you already knew! The announcement has been going on for WEEKS!" Grover emphasized.

I groaned loudly and sat beside Grover, under the tree. This was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile…

Annabeth's POV

I had just told Thalia everything that happened. Her jaw was still dropped.

"Now, I don't know what to do!" I concluded.

"You know, for a daughter of Athena, you aren't very smart when it come to boys." Thalia stated.

I just scowled and looked at the sky. The dance was tonight and I was stuck with Alex the jerk. Why is this happening to me?

"I gotta go think," I said.

"Want me to come with you?" Thalia asked.

"Wanna guard the door?" I needed to make sure that nobody came in while I was thinking...and possibly crying. Or sobbing.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go."

I started to run.

_Up in Mount Olympus…_

"This is boring. They are SO unsure of themselves," Aphrodite groaned, "time to speed things up."

**Author's Note: You guys know the drill! ; )**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am SOOO SORRY that I haven't updated in SUCH A LONG TIME!! I am being restricted on computer time, so that's why I'm slow! On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own PJO. I REALLY wish I did...**

Percy's POV 

"G-man, you ever liked anyone?" I asked suddenly. It just occurred to me that Grover has never mentioned if he ever liked someone.

A grin spread across his face.

"And the hunters don't count."

The grin was wiped from his face.

I looked at the sky to think about what he was going to say.

I looked over and just saw Grover looking at the ground. He stopped eating and put down his enchilada. He looked really sad.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No, it's ok," Grover said quietly, still staring at the ground, "um, she was…brilliant. Sweet, kind, beautiful. Everything…"

"What happened," I asked, interestingly.

"Remember what I said about satyrs going to look for Pan?" he said, looking up, "It's been so long…" he said, looking at a distance.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it." I said quickly. When satyrs go looking for Pan, they never come back. We found out why: they get eaten by a Cyclops. Grover was the only one to survive because we found out before it was too late.

"Nah, it's cool. So, what about you and Annabeth? Figure out how you're going to ask her to the dance?" Grover exclaimed, suddenly looking happy.

I knew I shouldn't have let the subject dropped if it hurt him this much, but maybe it WAS better to let it drop...

"Oh, um, not really. I mean, I've thought about it-" I was immediately interrupted by a girl with silky flowing hair, like a tranquil river, and skin as soft as rose petals. Whoa…(I've got to stop DOING that!)

_Flashback…_

The first time I saw Aphrodite…

…_With eyes like pools of spring water…_

Yeah….

"Um, excuse me? Do you know where Percy Jackson is? I'm Luna and they said that he would give me a tour of Camp Half-Blood."

My mouth just dropped. She was asking…for ME?!

Grover just looked at me suspiciously. I mouthed _what?_ I just looked back at Luna and she just smiled warmly. Wow, she was really shiny teeth…

"Um, so do you know where he is?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, well, I'm Percy Jackson and I guess I should know my name…" I laughed nervously. I am such an IDIOT! That was so STUPID!

"Oh, well then, I guess you shall show me around," she giggled. What a cute giggle!

_Annabeth's is better…_

Shut up!

"Well, then I guess I shall," said, my face getting warm. I immediately stood up and walked right next to her.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Time out!" Grover yelled, "WHO said that Percy would give you a tour?"

"A man named Mr. D, I think? He wouldn't tell me his real name." she chirped.

"Of all the stupid things that man does…" Grover said under his breath. I didn't see what that Grover was talking about. I'm glad Mr. D recommended me (the reason why, I have NO ABSOLUTE idea!) Luna was super nice…and kinda cute…

"Actually, at first he said Peter Johnson. But then somebody told me he meant Percy Jackson." Luna chirped again.

"Well, shall we get going?" I asked. Hold on, when did I start using "shall"?

She giggled again and started to hold my hand. Grover looked like he was about to murder somebody. What was his problem?

"Let's go," she said. I stated to lead her down to the cabins. Maybe I'll ask Luna to the dance…

Grover's POV 

Oh my gods! Percy just went off…with ANOTHER girl! That's suppose to be ANNABETH!

Oh no, oh no, OH NO! Annabeth's going to get heartbroken after she sees them together, or worse…

Whoa, that will NOT be a pretty sight…

Just then a girl with black hair and punk clothes ran by.

"Hey, Grover! Bye, Grover!" she said.

Wait, what, how, where, when?!

Wait, that was Thalia.

What, she was BACK?! Yes! Maybe she could help.

How come she wasn't with Annabeth?!

Where was she running off to? Looks like the cabins.

When did she get back? Um, dosen't matter.

All of a sudden, Thalia stopped in her tracks and raced back to me.

"I need to talk with you" we both said at the same time.

Spooky…

"Did Annabeth say anything to you recently? About a certain son of Poseidon…" she questioned, looking happy. I didn't like where this was going.

Thalia just continued, "She told me that she was in love! WITH PERCY! Isn't that _awesome?_"

"NO! This isn't awesome!" I yelled. I started pacing. "This isn't good. This isn't good at all." I said. If Annabeth ever saw Percy and _Luna_ together, she'll never get over it. And now, they JUST figured that they loved each other. This is turning into a soap opera…soap opera. Oh. My. Gods.

"What the HELL, Grover? What happened?" Thalia exclaimed. Her eyes were wide and there was a hint of panic in her voice. We must have really wanted our friends together if we were panicking.

"Where is she?" I exclaimed.

"Who?" Thalia questioned.

"Annabeth!" I said.

" By the cabins-what is it, Grover?" Thalia questioned.

"First, we have to get to Annabeth. I'll tell you on the way," I said, already packing my food.

"Tell me NOW! Why is it so important to get to Annabeth? What the heck happen?" Thalia still questioned, looking impatient.

"First, you tell me why you aren't with Annabeth."

"Well, see there was this- "

An announcement came on the speakers about the dance.

…_remember to tell all your friends to come…_

This reminds of the problem at hand.

"We've got to GO!" I yelled, starting to run.

"For the billionth time, WHY?" Thalia impatiently said.

"Because, Annabeth might turn into a heartbroken girl and/or a serial killer if she sees what I am about to tell you."

Percy's POV

"Well, these are the cabins," I said, pointing to, well, the cabins.

"Wow. Where do I stay?' Luna asked sweetly.

"Um, well, you stay in the Hermes cabin," I said, pointing, "and you stay there until your Olympian parent claims you."

"Wow. What cabin do you think I should be in?" she questioned, drawing closer.

"Um, well, uh," I stammered, "I don't really know." This was true. She was gorgeous, like a daughter of Aphrodite, but no where NEAR obnoxious.

"Maybe this will help you decide," she giggled, pulling me closer…closer…closer, until our lips met. I wrapped my arms her waist, her arms around my neck. Her fingers were tracing around the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine.

There I was, kissing her in front of everybody, at the cabins.

_NO! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ANNABETH. IN LOVE!_

I pushed that voice out of my mind. She was with whats-his-name…wait, what girl was I talking about…? Anna Bell…Mary Ann…Anna…Bella…?

Slowly, the girl's name slipped from my mind…

Only one name remained in my mind:

Luna.

An announcement came on about the dance

…_for those of you who don't have dates, HURRY UP! Only 5 more hours until JUDGEMENT HOUR! _

There was voice in the background.

…_what are you talking about. It's a dance! Not the apocalypse…!_

That reminded me…

Annabeth's POV

Where the heck was Thalia?!

I was standing under a tree, behind the cabins, waiting for the half-blood of the sky.

"5 minutes! She said 5 minutes and then she would come back!

How long does it take to-" I was interrupted by an announcement of the dance.

_...Remember, this dance is something that will be remembered throughout your life…_

I have to see Percy soon.

Maybe he's at his cabin…

I turned the corner and head for the front of the cabins…

_Up in Mount Olympus…_

Aphrodite giggled at the sight that was about to happen below her.

"Well, it certainly slow things down, but THIS is MUCH better. And Luna is doing an excellent job…if only he knew the truth about her…" she sighed, "I could almost cry."

Aphrodite whipped up a pink hankie and blew her nose.

"Oh, true love. There is nothing like it. I almost feel bad for interfering," Aphrodite said, "But, I don't!" she sang. "Ugh, they should THANK me. Their love life needed some spicing up…Percy doesn't even KNOW I'm that little annoying voice in his head."

She laughed mischievously, "Oh, how I LOVE my job!"

**Author's Note: Oh no! What's going to happen with Percy and Annabeth? What truth about Luna? Keep reading to find out! ;)**


	5. Sorry for not updating!

**Author's Note: I am SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I am slow on fan fic! I have finals coming up and I got to study! I know you've guys have been waiting FOREVER for updates! You are probably all pissed at me for not updating! Again I am sorry. JUST HANG IN THERE! I am putting this note on all my fan fics! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ANY OF MY FAN FICS! Whatever you guys are reading, just be patient! When summer comes, things will be a bit more smooth!**

**Thanks for reading! I love you all!**

**TF**


	6. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ok, so I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't update for about 3 months. You are not the only people mad at me. Again, I apologize! I will update when I can! You can thank the people who were complaining to me to update (you know who you are!).**

**WARNING: This chapter is a little dark, compared to my other chapters. Includes violence, language, and more stuff. ENJOY!**

Thalia's POV

That. Stupid. JERK! That. Worthless. Piece. Of. Sea TRASH!!

HOW THE _HELL _CAN HE BE DOING THIS?! WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS HE THINKING?!

Grover was all that kept me from going over there and kept me from murdering that little punk. I already had _so _many ways of giving revenge to that piece of sea trash. Now, if only Grover looks away for two seconds, and I can get that chainsaw…nah, too much mess…sledge hammer! Yeah…that could work _just fine…_

_2 minutes later…_

Gods! Don't they EVER breathe?!

Just then, they broke apart. It looked like blondie here had more that kissing on her mind...

though…maybe the chainsaw might work for _her…_

"Grover, I know you don't want me to hurt Percy, because he's your best friend and all, but I'm his _cousin._ I have special privileges to teach him right from wrong." I whispered, trying to get him to let me go.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen to what they are saying!" he whispered back.

"…so I'll meet you by the cabins around 8:00?" Percy said, apparently still dreaming about that kiss.

She giggled again and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Can't wait!" Then she danced away. He just stood there, running his hands through his hair.

That's it!

"Grover, let GO OF ME!" I yelled. He tried to lock my arms behind my back, but I was too fast for him. I ran out in front of the cabins and gave Percy a good smack on the head.

"What the heck-"he started, but I threw him on the ground and began to strangle him. His face was to the ground and my hand on his neck.

"Who is this?" he muffled his mouth full of dirt.

"Oh, you don't remember me, coz?" I started in a sickly, sweet voice, then it got harsh, "then maybe you'll remember this. Listen and listen well! You just hurt an incredible girl and I will never forgive you for that! Dump your blond friend and get your kelp-of-a-brain together before I personally make you leave this camp _permanently. _Got it?!" I threatened. I pushed his face harder into the ground, which was probably not a smart idea, because then Percy got really mad and threw me backwards. Now I was on the ground and he was pinning me down. He got out Riptide and held it to my neck. This wasn't like him. Not like him at all. His eyes were different. Full of anger and clouded judgment…just like Luke…

"Ok, now listen to _me, _cousin. My "blond friend" is my girlfriend and the only girl I like in a 100 mile radius. I have no clue-"

"_What?!_ The _only _girl you like within a hundred mile radius?! You are truly a piece of work, Percy Jackson! GET OF ME!" I exploded. He quickly rolled to the left, stood up, and eyed me with suspicion.

"What. Are. You. Talking. _About?_" he gritted through his teeth. What the hell was wrong with him?! He seriously can't remember Annabeth? After all the adventures they had, not one shred of memory crosses his little brain?!

"Thalia!" I turn around and Grover starts running up to me. Frantic eyed, he grabs my wrist and heads towards the stadium.

"What are you doing? If case you haven't noticed, HE CAN'T REMEMBER A DAMN THING ABOUT ANNABETH!" I yelled, trying to pull him in my direction. But he still kept on going strong.

"Hello! Did you hear what I said?"

He didn't say a word, and then muttered something about "a stupid meddling goddess".

I couldn't take it anymore. I yanked my wrist from Grover's grasp and stop dead in my tracks. He spun around frantically and started jogging in place. It looked like the dance little children do when they have to go to the bathroom.

"Come on!" he yelled.

"Why?! What is so important that you had to pull me away from Percy before I can kill- I mean strangle- I mean-"

"Because Annabeth is in trouble! And, I'm finally starting to make sense of all this madness that is going on here!" he protested, still doing his little dance.

"What? Ok, who in Hades is responsible for this mess?! I want to know, NOW!" I exclaimed. I must looked like a maniac.

He nodded his head and started to run to the stadium.

_What the hell?! _

I ran after him, and eventually caught up him. I got out my spear and held it to him, at neck point. I was being very violent today, I know. Well, today was a special day. The day the Underworld came to Camp Half-Blood.

"Grover, you have 5 seconds to tell me what is going on!" I shouted, still running. Grover looked kinda scared, eyeing the road he was on and the sharp piece of Celestial Steel, so I lowered my spear.

"Ok! Fine! The reason we are running this direction was to find Annabeth. Did you _not _notice that Annabeth wasn't at the cabins like said?"

"Well, um-"

"Right, because you were to busy thinking of was to kill the happy couple," then he made a gagging sound, "but I did. So I figured that Annabeth already saw them, and then she ran straight for the stadium," he panted.

"But how do you know the stadium? How do you know that she didn't run to the lakes or something?"

"Because when she gets mad, she goes straight to stadium to start pound a few things to get out her anger. She spent a lot time there after Luke…"

"Right…" No need to remember that. I tried to think of something to get us off the topic of Luke. Wait, back there…

"Grover, back there, when Percy was pinning me to the ground, his eyes looked sort of clouded…" Then, Grover got this angry look on his face.

"What's wrong?" We were close to the stadium by now.

"Aphrodite," he said in an angry voice. Suddenly, it all made sense to me. The new girl Percy is suddenly obsessed with…Annabeth's on and off feeling for Alexander…that fact that all those announcement are driving me crazy! Ok, that might be just me.

"Stupid meddling goddess!"

_Up on Mount Olympus…_

Aphrodite was drumming her perfectly pink manicured nails on a table, baring holes into the wood.

"Grr…stupid satyr! Stupid, stupid satyr. Percy HAD to be best friends with a meddling satyr! No matter, I'll just have to get him in on the plan. After all, it IS his best friend we're talking about…" Aphrodite giggled mischievously.

"And what plan might that be, Aphrodite?" a voice questioned from behind her.

Aphrodite spun around to see Athena standing right behind her.

"Well?"

Why is everyone trying to meddle TODAY?

"Oh, I've considered what you've said early. Poseidon's son is no longer interested in your daughter," Aphrodite said sweetly.

"And why the sudden change in heart? I thought you said 'they looked so cute together,'" Athena mimicked in a surprisingly accurate voice. It made Aphrodite flinch.

"Well, I looked at it from your point of view," said Aphrodite, convincingly, "and I thought to myself, 'Well if one of my children was in love with a child of Athena, I would want them go too.'"

Athena narrowed her eyes at the goddess of love and said, "I'll try to take that as a compliment," and walked off.

As soon as she was gone, Aphrodite ran to the window to peer down at the camp of chaos.

"Oh, poor Annabeth. It won't be long, my dear," she cooed, then started giggling, "but first Percy has to _snap out of it."_

_Down at Camp Half-Blood…_

Percy's POV

"Whoa…what happened…" It felt like this cold breeze came over me. I suddenly felt sick.

Memories came flooding back to me…Luna…kissing her…Annabeth-

Oh my GODS! Annabeth.

That look on her face…horror…disgust…heartbreak… oh no…

OH CRAP!

OH _CRAP!_

I ran to my cabin, straight to the bathroom, feeling very, very sick.

Annabeth's POV

Stupid. Percy. JACKSON!

_Clank!_

Stupid. Son. of. POSEIDON!

_Clank! _Sparks flew everywhere.

"Chiron was wrong. This isn't even a challenge." I spoke to myself, hitting the boulder hard…

"_Annabeth, are you sure? I mean, this may be quite hard, even for you," Chiron had said, "this bolder is made from some of the strongest minerals in the world, including diamond. This boulder was made for the older half-bloods and minor gods. Are you sure you're up for the challenge?"_

_All that was on my mind was something that could satisfy my lave-like anger. Something that could help me forget what I have seen, although that was quite impossible. The image already was burning into my mind, like blue fire coals, being forced into the depths of my worst nightmares._

"_I'm ready," I said in a cold, hard voice…_

_Hands tangled in his hair…hands dancing on her back…_

_Lips brushing against each other…hers, not mine._

_Hole in chest…I can't breathe…I can't even cry…_

I hit it even harder this time.

_CLANK! _

Oops.

_There goes the new training boulder…_

On the ground laid the remains of the so called "training" boulder, ruble and ash was all that remained.

_I'm going to have to pay for that…maybe I should go…_

_Your anger is not satisfied, my dear Annabeth…_

The wave of anger crashed over me. It tighten its claws around every single part of my body. My heart was the last to go.

Quickly, I looked for another target. All I could see were blurred visions. Swirling in slow motion...

_Need to find something…_

Then I looked down.

_Well, it wouldn't crumble…much._

I started to hit the ground, long cracks starting to form. Dirt flew everywhere. It began to fill the air. I stared coughing, but I didn't care.

…_pound…_

My eyes started to water, but I didn't care.

…_crack…_

My hands started to bleed, but I didn't care.

All of a sudden, this rush of vertigo overcame me. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I had this copper tasted in my mouth and wetness in my eyes. I stayed there and darkness over came me.

But I didn't care.


	7. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Ok, long story short: I am really busy. But I promise I will finish this somehow! Thank you to all those who reviewed, and as I would like to thank everyone personally, there is just too many of you! I would like to thank that person who took time and e-mailed me personally. I don't know the author's name, but you know who you are! Thanks, and enjoy! **

**Warning: Towards the ending, a bit of powerful psychological stuff is going on. **

Thalia's POV

_How could this happened? How could we be so STUPID!?_

"There it is!" Grover yelled, pointing the giant coliseum.

We ran through the ally that led the people to the stadium. There we found Anabeth, lying on the floor.

But it was weird. I didn't run up as I had excepted myself to do. Actually, I expected myself to shake her senseless until she gave me an answer about what happened.

Instead, I felt something holding me back, so I walked up to her.

_Weird, huh? _

Around her were tiny shards and specks that shone brightly in the sun. It looked like she was at peace. She wasn't dead, but it was like a bittersweet peace. She truly did look like, and had the presence of, a goddess. If only that worthless piece of sea scum could see this.

Grover POV

At first, I didn't understand why Thalia had stopped running. This was _Annabeth _we were talking about.

But as I drew closer, I understood why.

Annabeth was always a very pretty girl, much prettier than whats-her-face.

But this…it was different. It reminded me of a warrior who died in battle by her own lover's sword. Not much different than what happened.

I really didn't want to move her. She looked calm, like no force on this great planet could touch her.

But, we don't even know if she's dead, which had me worried.

Snapping out of the gaze, I commanded Thalia,

"We have to move her."

There were small tears in her eyes, dripping down her face.

"Thalia, are you _crying?" _Thalia NEVER cried. (And I do mean NEVER)

She gritted her teeth and said in a murderous tone, "The next time I even hear the name "Luna" or "Aphrodite," I will personally make sure that that person will NEVER speak that name again!"

Normally, I would have laughed, but something told me if I did, I would no better off than saying, "Boy, isn't Luna such a great girl! Thank Aphrodite that Percy found her!"

And I think I like my head where it was.

Percy POV

After much discussion with myself and about insulting myself 50 times, I decide to apologize to Annabeth.

The problem was: how to do it.

"Ok, let's see, _Annabeth, I am really really sorry for kissing back that other woman- _No, that's not right.

_Annabeth, I have loved you more than any other-_ No, she'll NEVER believe me. _Shall I campare thee to a summer's day-_ Maybe…"

If you ever loved someone, but then get this sudden urge to kiss someone else, don't. It will drive you to the point of insanity! Wait, who am I talking to?

Great, not only am I a complete idiot, I'm also going crazy!

_That's right, Percy. Nothing normal going on with you…_

Oh my gods! I really am going crazy!

"_Percy, honey, please make you bed and brush your teeth." _

Great, now the voices are telling me to do stuff!

"You are not my mom, voices!" I decided to yell.

I need professional help.

"Actually, honey, yes I am. Now please turn around and walk over to the fountain.

Oh. That explains a lot.

I had an enormous headache and really didn't feel like talking, but I loved my mom, so I walked over to the shimmering pool.

"Honey, you seem upset. What's wrong?"

I just wanted to let it all out.

"My hopes are dead, my life sucks, I can't hold down a girlfriend and all those stupid announcements are driving me crazy! I really wish you were here." I stated.

"Well, honey, I'm sorry that all these things are going on with you and I can't really do anything about except this: Tell Annabeth the truth. Tell her how you really feel and you never how it might turn out."

I stood stunned at what she had said. Ok, my mom was good, but not _that_ good.

"How did you-"

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't have that much time to explain. Grover had contacted me about an hour ago. Don't forget what I said, I love you, and make that bed of yours…"

I had to smile as I walked over to the bed and the conversation ended. Even from a thousand miles away, my mom could be the most helpful person in the world. And the most nagging one.

_5 minutes later and after a lot of thinking…half an hour later._

I got out a sheet of paper and a pen. I was going to write a letter to Annabeth explain what really happened. I saw this guy do it in a movie once my mom took me to see, and it really seem to work.

I just hope that it's not too late.

_Up on Mount Olympus…_

"Aww, Percy's going to write his love a letter. That is _sooo _cute!" Aphrodite squealed. She stifled a fake sob and put a hand over her mouth,

"My little love birds are growing up!" she sighed, and regained posture.

"Annabeth really needs to take action or something. Like, all she does is mope! Well, "the course of love never did run smooth." I'll just _help _it along…" she plotted excitedly.

Thalia's POV

It was really smart of Grover to suggest contacting Percy's mom. If anyone can get through to him, it's her. We also decided to move Annabeth into the meadow, where there would be less people. We set her against a tree, sat down, and waited.,

and waited,

And waited.

She would toss and moaned sometimes, and I think I heard her mutter Percy's name a couple of times. Other than that, she was out cold most of the time. I'm pretty sure she didn't feel it when we accidently dropped her head while moving her.

_Flashback…_

"_With your knees, Grover! Come on, lift, you weakling!"_

"_Thalia, watch where you-"_

_Oops…_

(Somebody's not going to be a happy camper in the morning…)

Actually, somebody isn't a happy camper NOW!

"What the HELL was Aphrodite thinking?! What?! Now we are some sort of _entertainment _to her? What are we? CLOWNS!? "I yelled. I really wasn't thinking about waking Annabeth up. I just needed to get it out of my system.

Grover and I were eating the small bit of lunch I "found" in the forest…Well, I was hungry, and those two should know better than to leave food on a blanket!

"Don't yell! Someone from her cabin might hear you…" Grover said, looking around and eating the last piece of bread.

"Why should I care!? I would shout it to world if I have too! EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! APHRODITE IS A TWO-TIMING, HALF BRAINED-"

"meddling goddess who needs a tasted of her own medicine…" a voice said weakly.

I looked to find that Annabeth was slowly getting up,

"She can be a bit self-centered sometimes."

Annabeth's POV

_How did I get here…oh, right…Thalia and Grover…they should have just left me to die…he was kissing her…kissing her like she was his source of life…he has no idea how cruel I can be…when angry…when internally dying… _

_No, this is stupid! I will not act this way about a boy…!_

_But, you loved him…you would die for him…go to the ends of the earth with him…_

_No! Shut up!_

_STOP DENING IT! You loved him…now look what he did…make him pay_

_No, no revenge…_

_Think about what they looked like…the way his hands were wrapped around her…moving up and down…the way her tongue moved across his lips…leaving him hungry for more. _

_Please, just stop…I don't want to listen anymore…_

_He made you suffer! Make him pay…_

_SHUT UP!_

A swift rush of anger and sad rose within my body. I was trembling like crazy. I wanted to kill the next thing I saw. Maybe I will…later. All of a sudden, it all became a soft numbing. Like it was muted. I was going to store this feeling for later…

"Oh my gods! Annabeth!" I heard a voice yell. I weakly looked up to find Thalia and Grover jogging towards me. I really didn't feel it when my knees buckled, but it did. I was on my way to hitting the floor, then I was supported with two sets of warm arms.

I could feel being set against a tree, and then being given a canteen of cool water.

Hmm…water.

"Annabeth, what happened?" I heard Thalia said, as I finished the last drop of that sweet liquid. I don't remember Thalia owning a canteen. I looked at the bottom. _Prop. of Janson Hilm._

I giggled…then I laughed…then I was falling apart with the cruel feeling of amusement.

I must have looked insane, because when I looked up, still laughing hysterically, I saw Thalia and Grover give me this nervous look that said _Whoa, she NEEDS to be in a mental institution. _

That made me laugh even harder, making my side hurt.

"Um, Annabeth, are you feeling ok? You're acting a little funny…" Grover nervously exclaimed.

Big mistake.

I burst out into tears, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. I wanted it all gone. All of it. Emotions, thoughts, everything. Maybe even life itself. No, suicide is not the answer. But I felt like I was dying. Maybe I was. In that case, I didn't want to go before I had the chance to tell my story. And began to pour my heart out. Starting with,

"He loves her, not me. And there's nothing I can do about it."

And, you know what? I think I felt a tiny, ensy winsey, microscopic, so microscopic that you need a powerful electron light microscope to know it's there, very small chance,

of feeling better.


	8. Chapter 6 finally!

**Author's Note: Ok we all know the story: I haven't updated in over year, I've gotten over 100 emails saying that, YES I KNOW (and thanks to everyone who sent those!). No excuses, except these 2 words: Writer's Block. Obviously not the only reason, but a part of it. Cannot promise to update soon, so just putting that out there, but this story will finish, I PROMISE. Let's just hope in won't be a year this time, yeah? *awkward laugh and death glares towards me* OK THEN! ON WITH THE STORY! The Legendary chapter 6...**

Percy's POV

After many hours of deliberation and pacing the floor, I finally finished the letter that was supposed to be in Annabeth's hands within an hour.

Here's what the letter read:

_Annabeth:_

_My feelings cannot be repressed. You must allowed to tell you how much I ardently admire and love you. Ok, well you know I took that line from that book you and my mom love so much, but the message is still the same. I really do care for you, Annabeth; More than I let on some times. I've hurt you badly, and I will never forgive myself for that. But you have to believe me when I say I had no idea what crossed my mind when I was with Luna. It's like I had no control over what I what I was doing. Yeah that sounds kinda cheesy, but it's true._

_I wouldn't blame you if you decide not to forgive me, but this clears up anything that might be going on in your head. Thank you for reading my letter and I'll see you around, I guess._

_Percy_

I had no idea how to address that last part; because I doubt that after that little episode, she'll think of me a someone she can love much less a friend.

I put the letter delicately into an envelope and managed to seal it without too much difficulty.

My plan was to just leave this on her bed and get out: quick, painless, and sneaky.

I wonder if the people at Athena's cabin found out what happened…

Oh gods, I just thought about it…I'm going to die.

But I was going to have to be brave and just go for it. I really didn't care if I had to battle off millions of monsters and Clarrise: This was for Annabeth, after all…

And she was defiantly worth it.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was still a little shaken for the last events that had happened. I felt it all: betrayal, love, heartbreak, and a little hysteria. But thankfully, there were friends like Thalia and Grover to help me along. They sat their listening attentively and patiently. I swore I wouldn't know what to do without them…

"…and I guess that's how you found me. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

I was trying to let the atmosphere ease up a bit, but Thalia and Grover still looked like they wanted to attack something…hmm, interesting concept that I can find useful for later…

It was quiet for a while: all you can really hear were the birds in the trees and halfblood freaking out over last minute preparation for the summer solstice dance for tonight. Which reminded me:

"Hey are you guys going tonight?" I asked, trying to take the subject off my personal issues.

"If _he's _going to show up, then no way in hell!" Thalia stated angerly.

_So much for that. _

"Well, I don't think I would have much fun, considering that all that's happened…" Grover stated quietly. He picked up a blade of grass and began to play a little jig by doing that weird thing with his hand that I still had no idea what to do.

Then something occurred to me:

"Why do you guys care so much? It's not like it's the end of the world and besides, Percy is just another boy who I let in too soon and I got in too deep with my emotions-"

"How can you say that?" Thalia interrupted. She gave me this disbelieving stare that sort of reminded me the stare that I would give to someone if they were doing something obviously stupid. "He's like your dream guy, isn't he? Wasn't he the one you would die for? He's the one who makes you laugh and who you'll talk to about anything and-"

"-and he was also a friend who with another girl! Ok? Don't give me the 'he was your world' speech because that's exactly who he was and I don't need a reminder of how miserable I made myself with my stupid dreaming!" I yelled back, tears welling in my eyes. Grover was just looking back and forth between us, unsure of what he should do.

Thalia looked a little bit ashamed at what she said and then quietly said, "I'm sorry."

I looked at her and gave her a small smile, "It's fine. You were like me once remember?"

She returned my smile and looked out at the distance: I wonder if she was thinking of Luke…

After that everything got silence again.

Grover interrupted the silence with a comment of his own: "We care because it kinda sucks to see your best friends hurt over something a goddess takes for her own personal amusement."

I gave him a curious look and the tiniest seed of anger, and hope, was planted in my mind.

Grover gave me a steady look, "There's a reason why we came to find you."

That's when everything hit me like a train. Remember that seed of anger from three lines up? It was fully fledged bush now.

That arrogant disgusting airhead bubble-brain, piece of crap oh so 'miss everything-revolves-around-me queen' goddess.

"I know right?" Thalia said. Apparently, the answer was so obvious on my face.

But what really got was the seed of hope I also had. That tiny bead that said everything was going to be alright. I felt like crying. Luckly, I didn't. No more tears, no more sorrow. Time to take action.

"Guys," I said, looking at my two best friends, giving them a little smirk, "we have a dance to go to."

An idea was slowing forming in my mind, giving me a sense of control over my life. Maybe it will all be over soon, and maybe my nightmare of a day will finally end.

_But Annabeth, the nightmares never go away._

_Up on Mount Olympus…_

Aphrodite bared her teeth like a bloodhound and griped the rail over which she was watching.

"If that brat even thinks about breaking out of this storyline, she's got another thing coming. No wait-"

She looked over to search for her little male minion and a smile slowly crept on her face.

"She got Alexander coming, and this time: it's going to hit her _hard._"

**Percy's POV**

On my way to deliver the letter, I walked into some of Annabeth's cabinmates, who left their 3-dementional game of chess to glare at me.

_Yeah-they didn't look to happy_

"Hey seaweed brain!"

_Somehow, it was cuter when Annabeth said it._

I tried to ignore them, but there was concept known as "being outnumbered"

I turned around to find 3 daughters and 2 sons of Athena, coming up at a somewhat aggressive speed.

One daughter was bold enough to go right up to my face and stated:

"She's get over you, you do realize that don't you? She's stronger than she looks-"

"Yeah, I know. We've been on quests before-"

"That's not what I mean. Listen, we can control your teenage urges but listen good, Percy Jackson, if you really love her more than you stated that pitiful excuse for a letter-" she glanced down at my hand, "then I say this-stay away from her, get yourself together, and don't hurt her anymore. She doesn't deserve someone who is going to break down her barriers and play with her like a Barbie doll, got it?"

She gave me this hard stare and grabbed the letter out of my hand. I was about to protest when she spoke again, "I'll make sure she gets it. Maybe she'll read it..."

She looked behind me and all of a sudden, her look turned to disgust. I turned around to see Luna walking towards me.

_Funny: I don't have that same feeling of infatuation I got when I was around her last time. This time, I sortof want her to go away…_

"Hey, Percy" she came up and wrapped her perfectly manicured arms around my neck. I gently pushed her away, and a frown formed on her face.

"Aw, don't be like that. I just wanted to see what time you were going to pick me up for tonight." She said in the most annoying flirtatious voice that sortof reminded you of an airhead cheerleader. She smiled at the end of her sentence and traced a finger on my lips. I swore; I wanted to run.

The Athena crew exchanged glances and one guy said, "Come on. Obviously, they have a lot to talk about."

_A few dirty looks and a threat later…_

Luna ran off to get ready, for a date I vaguely remember making, much less go on, Annabeth pretty much wants to kill me, and the Athena "I hate Percy Jackson" crew left, plotting of ways to keep Annabeth away from me.

Oh yeah, my life is great.

**Shout out to the first person that guesses the correct movie ref in the letter!**


End file.
